Mi salvadora
by nadaoriginal
Summary: La pequeña Sara recibe una gran noticia, y es que pronto llegaría su prima y tendría la oportunidad de conocerla. Justo cuando llega el día, Sara sale a la calle y se ve en problemas para luego ser salvada por una tímida niña que, a partir de ese momento, se había robado los ojos y el corazón de Sara. Oneshot.


Okay, saludos, gente de Fanfiction. Tengo a bien presentar otra historia que tenga como fin derretir a todo aquel que se atreva a leer, luego de bastante tiempo sin pasarme por aquí y para saludar el 2019 (No sé a qué fecha están en el horario oficial de Fanfiction, pero en Caracas ya es primero de enero) ¿Alguien se anima a aceptar el reto?

 **Mi salvadora**

Sus padres le habían dado una grandiosa noticia a la pequeña Sara, y es que podría conocer a más parientes que hasta ahora no había visto en su vida.

La pequeña Sara siempre se la pasaba de aquí a allá, en busca de aventuras y amistades para hacer momentos que fuesen realmente felices. Hasta el momento le iba bien. Era una niña que sabía hacerse querer por los demás niños del vecindario, pero en esa ocasión vendría alguien realmente especial, alguien que no sabía que tenía.

Iba a conocer a su prima. Iba a ser toda una aventura.

Hasta ese momento no sabía que tenía una prima. Siendo hija única, y además teniendo que salir a las casas vecinas para buscar a sus amigos, Sara no podía evitar sentirse sola cada vez que entraba a casa y se dirigía a su habitación. Sus padres estaban siempre dispuestos a darle de todo, pero ella sabía, a su tierna edad, que los juguetes no eran suficientes para derribar ese muro de soledad en que permanecía apertrechada en su habitación. Quería tener a alguien que, más que amigo en la calle, fuera alguien con quien compartir momentos alegres dentro de la casa, y no de forma casual, sino cotidiano, de ser posible permanente.

─ Pareces muy emocionada por conocer a esa prima que te dijeron, Sara.

─ Sí que lo estoy, Mai-chan ─ dice Sara moviendo sus piecitos con alegría ─. Al fin tendré a alguien con quien pueda estar todo el día y todos los días, tanto en casa como afuera, y hasta podríamos dormir en la misma habitación ¿No será algo maravilloso?

─ Estoy segura que sí, pero que no se te olvide que también tienes amigos afuera ─ dice Mai divertida.

─ Claro que no se me va a olvidar, Mai-chan. Y por cierto ─ Sara comparte un poco de chocolate que tenía con Mai ─, ¿qué ha sido de la chica que recién se mudó en la parte rica del vecindario? ¿Cómo habías dicho que se llamaba? ¿Era Yuuna-chan?

─ No, ella ya vive en la zona desde antes, aunque también valdría la pena llevarte allá para que la conozcas un día de estos. La que recién llegó es Reo ─ dice Mai divertida ─. Pues ella sigue un poco renuente a socializar. Es tímida y mira feo a los demás niños que se le acercan, pero igual no me rindo.

─ Ya veo. Pues ojalá que consigas que no sea tan tímida. También me encantaría conocerla.

Ambas niñas ríen juntas y se dedican a hablar de otros temas mientras iba transcurriendo el día. Mai era una de las amistades más cercanas que tenía Sara, y razones no faltaban para que así fuese: Mai era una de las chicas más amables e inteligentes de todo el vecindario. Nunca faltaba el momento en que ella se dispusiera a ayudar a quien la necesite, a pesar de tener siempre asuntos propios por atender en casa al tener a dos hermanos más pequeños, y además era muy perceptiva y estudiosa, siendo que tenía las mejores notas de la primaria en la que se encontraba, y apenas se encontraba en primer año. Era una chica tan bondadosa y laboriosa que a veces no daba la impresión de ser humana. En todo caso, para Sara se trataba de una grandiosa amiga con la que siempre podía contar cada vez que tuviese una duda.

─ ¿No te han dicho cuándo va a venir aquella chica que es tu prima? ─ dice Mai en cuanto ve que se acercaba la hora de regresar a casa.

─ Creo que vendrá mañana, pero mi padre no me especificó la hora ─ responde Sara levantándose junto a su amiga ─. Yo ya quiero conocer a mi prima y jugar a mil cosas con ella. Estoy demasiado emocionada.

─ Ya lo creo. De tantas veces que me lo dijiste, hasta yo estoy emocionada por que venga ─ dice Mai divertida ─. Pero ya es tarde. Mejor regresemos a nuestras casas, que tengo que hacer la cena, y tus padres ya te deben estar esperando.

─ ¿Tú haces la cena en tu casa? Eso es genial, Mai-chan.

─ Un día de estos debería invitarte a cenar en mi casa para que veas que sí cocino y muy bien, aunque esté mal que lo diga yo ─ Mai y Sara empiezan a caminar mientras la charla continúa ─. En cualquier caso, si tu prima llega a tu casa, no se te olvide llamarme para que yo también la pueda conocer.

─ Es una promesa, Mai-chan.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Sara se despierta a primera hora y se viste rápidamente, cosa que había sido un poco sorprendente para sus padres debido a que era domingo y Sara rara vez se levantaba temprano por su cuenta. Pero fácilmente eso pudo ser asociado con la emoción de Sara por conocer a su prima, cosa que no distaba en absoluto de la realidad.

─ Tranquila hija, que estar más ansiosa no hará que llegue más temprano ─ dice su madre divertida mientras hacía el desayuno.

─ Es que no puedo esperar más. Quiero conocer a mi prima ya mismo ─ responde Sara dando saltos de emoción mientras se sostiene de la silla ─. Me pregunto cómo será ella, y también quiero preguntarle que si quiere jugar conmigo y ser mi amiga.

─ Estoy segura de que sí va a querer. No me imagino a alguien que no quiera estar contigo, con lo linda que eres.

Sara ríe contenta y toma asiento al ver que ya el desayuno estaba listo. Al momento de probar la comida se acuerda de lo que le había dicho Mai el día anterior, por lo que aprovecha la oportunidad para preguntarle a su madre si le enseñaría a cocinar. Mu madre entonces usa media hora que tenía todavía antes de dedicarse a otros asuntos para enseñarle a su pequeña a picar verduras y encender la cocina. Fue una primera lección divertida, aunque después, al no tener nada más por hacer, tiene que salir a la calle para pasear.

* * *

 **Calle**

Era todavía temprano, pero seguramente en el parque ya estaban los demás niños del vecindario jugando y divirtiéndose en grande. Era un lugar bastante atractivo para los niños por los hermosos colores y lo animado del ambiente cuando todos venían, y desde luego Sara jamás quería perderse esas oportunidades.

─ Me pregunto si Mai-chan y sus hermanos se encontrarán allí. A ver si esta vez consigo vencerla en el otello...

Iba tan contenta que no se da cuenta que doblando la esquina se encontraba un perro suelto que se pone a ladrar con fiereza al ver a la niña corriendo. La pobre Sara se lleva un susto tremendo y se pone a correr al ver que el perro se le estaba acercando.

─ ¡Hyaaa! ¡Fuera! ¡Shooo!

Y el perro le seguía ladrando a Sara mientras la persigue. De pronto parecía ser una mala idea haber salido tan temprano a la calle, y Sara sólo quería regresar a casa para estar a salvo de aquel enorme animal. Un problema bastante grave, fuera del hecho que no parecía haber nadie que la pudiera ayudar, era que Sara no era nada atlética: Era una de las más lentas en el jardín de infancia y tampoco tenía mucha resistencia, por lo que pronto sentía que se estaba quedando sin aire. Estaba en serio peligro, y Sara sentía miedo como nunca lo había sentido en su corta vida.

─ Mami... papi... ¡Que alguien me ayudeeeee!

Cuando el perro ya estaba alcanzando a Sara, aparece de la nada otra chica con un periódico en la mano y lo agitaba repetidas veces para apaciguar al perro. Sara estaba con los ojos cerrados y esperando ser mordida por aquella bestia, pero nada pasa, y al abrir los ojos se encuentra a la chica nueva doblegando al perro sin mucho problema.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien? ─ dice la chica nueva.

─ Sí. Muchas gracias, me has salvado la vida ─ gimotea Sara.

─ No hay de qué. Este perro parece que sólo quería jugar, pero como es muy grande, no es de extrañar que te asustara ─ la chica nueva le da una mirada al perro, que entre ladridos de emoción se echa al suelo ─. Pero igual estuvo muy cerca. Si realmente hubiera querido atacarte habría sido muy grave si no estuviera por aquí... ¿Me estás oyendo?

La verdad es que no. Sara ya no podía oír con claridad lo que aquella chica le estaba diciendo. El simple hecho de que aquella heroína anónima se apareciera de la nada para protegerla del ataque del perro hizo que Sara automáticamente se perdiera en su mirada. Era como si estuviera viendo a un valeroso príncipe con armadura que acabara de vencer al malvado dragón que quería comérsela. En ese momento Sara estaba completamente encantada con aquella salvadora.

─ Mmmm... No parece que estés herida ni nada ─ dice la chica nueva al darle un breve vistazo a Sara ─. Me alegra mucho saber que no te pasó nada, pero me preocupa un poco que me estés viendo de esa manera ¿Te sientes bien?

─ Eres... eres... ¡Eres como una heroína de los cuentos! ¡Muchas gracias! ─ Sara se abalanza sobre aquella chica sin previo aviso.

─ ¡Kyaaaa! ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

Sara se abraza a aquella chica sin escuchar las quejas de ésta. Estaba demasiado contenta como para razonar en ese momento. Estaba absolutamente encantada con ella, sin importarle que no supiera su nombre ni nada.

─ E-eres como esos príncipes de cuentos de hadas que llega para salvar a la princesa de los malvados que le quieren hacer mal. Por favor cásate conmigo ─ decía Sara sin pensar lo que decía.

─ ¿C-c-c-casarnos? ─ la extraña estaba roja como un tomate por el comentario de Sara.

─ ¡Sí! Como eres el príncipe que me acaba de salvar, te has ganado mi mano para casarte conmigo. Ya quiero decirle a Mai-chan para que asista a nuestra boda...

─ L-lo siento, pero es que mi padre me está esperando y me tengo que ir... ─ dice la extraña con nerviosismo ─ C-cuídate mucho y evita estar sola en la calle.

Sara asiente muy contenta mientras ve a aquella extraña y ve a su "príncipe" alejarse por la calle. Sólo cuando desaparece es que la castaña retoma su camino al parque para encontrarse con su amiga.

* * *

 **Parque**

─ Ya veo. Con que un príncipe ─ dice Mai con un tono pícaro y mirando fijamente a Sara.

─ Sí. Me salvó de un perro que me había asustado con sus ladridos. Fue algo absolutamente mágico. La hubieras visto. Era la perfección hecha niña ─ relata la pequeña Sara con corazones en sus ojos ─. Incluso le dije que se casara conmigo ¿Crees que se pueda, Mai-chan?

─ No lo sé, pero parece ser divertido. De verdad me gustaría estar ahí ─ opina Mai antes de hacer su jugada con las canicas ─ Pero hay algo que me genera duda, y es que no me dijiste como se llama esa niña que se convirtió en príncipe.

─ ¡Es verdad! ─ Sara entonces se entristece al darse cuenta de su error ─ Estaba tan emocionada que se me olvidó preguntarle el nombre, y tampoco sé dónde vive.

─ Como no sea de este vecindario, posiblemente no la vuelvas a ver en mucho tiempo ─ dice Mai sin mucho optimismo, alarmando a Sara.

─ ¡No puede ser! Pero ella es mi príncipe. Quiero casarme con ella y quiero volver a verla ¿Quién me salvará si ese perro vuelve a ladrarme? ─ Sara empieza a llorar, y Mai se apresura a consolarla.

─ Vamos, que todavía no debemos perder las esperanzas. Si la pudiste ver bien, entonces podríamos ir tú y yo a buscarla hasta que la encontremos, y ahí debes preguntar su nombre y saber dónde vive ¿De acuerdo? ─ Sara asiente sin dejar todavía de llorar ─ Arriba esos ánimos, Sara. Seguro que la encontramos pronto si nos esforzamos.

─ ¿Tú crees?

─ Claro que sí.

─ ¡Entonces vayamos a buscar a mi príncipe! Seguro que ella me está esperando...

─ Pero antes de que vayamos a buscarla, Sara ─ la castaña voltea a mirar a su amiga ─ ¿Qué hay de la prima tuya que se iba a mudar a tu casa? ¿Ha llegado ya?

─ Oh, pues todavía no. Pero es que con lo del perro y mi príncipe, se me olvidó eso. Jejeje ─ admite Sara con un rubor en su rostro.

─ Ya veo ─ a Mai le sale una enorme gota en la sien.

* * *

 **Algunas horas más tarde**

Mai y Sara efectivamente se dedicaron toda la mañana a revisar cada calle y escondrijo en el vecindario para buscar al "príncipe" de la castaña. Preguntaron a sus demás amigos cuando pasaban por sus casas, averiguaron qué familias se habrían mudado por la zona recientemente, preguntaron a cada adulto si habían visto a una niña con las características que proporcionaba Sara (controlada por Mai, pues Sara en más de una ocasión decía que la niña iba con armadura y montando un noble corcel), pero nada de lo que hacían les daban resultados para encontrar a aquella chica misteriosa. Ya siendo pasada la hora del almuerzo, y teniendo ambas niñas mucha hambre, no tuvieron otra alternativa que irse juntas a la casa de Sara, y la castaña estaba llorando desconsolada por no haber encontrado a esa salvadora.

─ Vamos, no llores más ─ dice Mai rodeando a Sara con un brazo ─. Imagínate que de pronto y sin darnos cuenta nos encontremos a ese príncipe. A los príncipes nos les gustan las princesas lloronas, sino a las que sonríen. Tú lo sabes, con todas esas películas y cuentos que hemos visto juntas.

─ Lo sé... Ya lo sé, Mai-chan ─ Sara no era capaz en ese momento de detener su llanto ─. Pero es que ella se ha ido y ni siquiera supe su nombre. Nunca más podré verla.

─ Venga, no digas esas cosas ─ Mai abraza a Sara para reconfortarla ─. Estoy segura que ella también estará pensando en ti, y en cualquier momento querrá regresar para buscarte, pero para eso debes dejar de llorar. Vamos, que así no te verás bonita para ella.

Sara asiente y trata, sin demasiado éxito, de contener su llanto. Su tristeza no era para menos. Pese a los ánimos que le daba su mejor amiga, la verdad es que no veía de qué manera podría volver a ver a esa chica de la que repentinamente y de manera muy precoz se había enamorado. Ni siquiera presta atención al camino mientras iba de regreso a casa con Mai agarrándola de la mano.

* * *

 **Casa de Sara**

Ya habiendo pasado la puerta, ambas niñas se quitan los zapatos antes de entrar a la casa, y desde luego dieron su anuncio de haber llegado, y en el acto son recibidas por el padre de Sara.

─ Llegas tarde, Sara. Bienvenida, Mai-chan.

─ Buenos días, señor Kitajima.

─ Me alegra mucho que llegaran ambas. Sara, tu prima ya ha llegado. Su padre se tuvo que regresar a la ciudad donde vive, pero prometió llamar para preguntar por tu prima y mandarte saludos.

─ Está bien ─ dice Sara sin muchos ánimos.

─ ¿Qué pasa, hija? Creí que te alegraría saber que tu prima.

─ Es que se entristeció porque uno de nuestros amigos nos dijo que le fue mal en su examen ─ salta Mai a inventar una excusa para que Sara no dijera nada de su "príncipe".

─ ¿De verdad? Eso es bastante malo, pero ya verás que para la próxima lo hará mejor ─ dice el padre de Sara con una sonrisa ─. Todo es cuestión de que no se rinda y se esfuerce un poco más. Ya lo verás, Sara ─ la pequeña asiente, y su padre la toma de la mano ─. Ahora ven, vamos a presentarte a tu prima Kaede. Está entusiasmada por conocerte... Y también puedes venir para conocerla, Mai-chan.

─ Será un placer.

Ambas chicas acompañan al adulto hasta la sala, donde había una niña sentada en el sofá mirando con algo de nerviosismo su nuevo hogar. Ya haciendo las presentaciones el padre de Sara, la castaña levanta la mirada y se queda de piedra al reconocer a aquella niña que la había protegido de aquel perro. No podía creer lo que sus ojitos estaban viendo. Ahí, justo ahí, estaba ese príncipe del que tanto le había hablado a Mai temprano en la mañana. Y a juzgar por el gesto de sorpresa de aquella chica sentada, también ella podía reconocer a Sara.

─ ¿Sara? ─ Mai nota el cambio repentino en el gesto y actitud de su amiga ─ ¿Te sientes bien, Sara?

─ E... ella... ─ Sara levanta un tembloroso dedo que señalaba a aquella niña, como si Mai no la hubiese visto todavía ─ ¡Es ella! ¡Es ella, Mai-chan!

─ ¿Ehhh? ¿Lo dices enserio, Sara?

─ Sí, Mai-chan. Es ella. Ella me salvó del perro.

─ ¿Me acabo de perder de algo? ─ el padre de Sara no entendía lo que estaba diciendo su hija.

Antes que nadie tuviera tiempo de hacer o decir algo, Sara se lanza de un salto al sofá y abraza a su prima, la cual por acto reflejo la abraza también para impedir que se cayera por descuido. De pronto Sara sentía que no existía nadie en el mundo más feliz que ella. Ahí estaba ese príncipe que había visto en la mañana y que tanto ansiaba volver a ver, a pesar que sólo habían transcurrido unas pocas horas.

─ Pues parece que ya se conocían ─ dice el padre de Sara rascándose la cabeza.

─ A mí también me parece, señor Kitajima ─ dice Mai sonriente al ver que Sara había recuperado su alegría.

* * *

 **Por la noche**

Ya habiendo terminado las presentaciones y que Sara supiera el nombre de su príncipe y prima, lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a su padre que dejara que Kaede que se instalara en la misma habitación que ella, a lo cual su padre accedió sin demasiados peros, puesto que no era posible sospechar nada extraño de una niña de jardín de infancia. Mai se queda allí con Sara y Kaede, también ansiosa por conocer a la recién llegada, pero había llegado el momento en que tendría que regresar a su casa, así que se había despedido con la promesa de venir al día siguiente después de la escuela.

Kaede había resultado ser una niña bastante tímida e insegura, pero al lado de Sara fue capaz de congeniar con relativa facilidad. Esa alegría de la castaña era bastante contagiosa, por lo que Kaede inevitablemente tendía a reírse en ocasiones sencillamente por tener a Sara a su lado. En todo caso, uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de cada una de esas continuas vivencias al lado de Sara a lo largo del día era cuando, en la soledad, la llamaba "su príncipe" a raíz de cuando la salvó de aquel perro. Kaede intentó varias veces convencer a Sara que aquello era una exageración, pero al final tuvo que dejarla ser y permitirle que la llamara de ese modo, si de todos modos a sus tíos no parecía importarles cuando oyeron aquel mote.

Ya era bastante tarde, y ambas niñas estaban ya con sus pijamas y listas para adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños. Los padres de Sara se habían comprometido en traer próximamente una cama para Kaede, pero por el momento ambas primas tendrían que compartir la cama de Sara, cosa que a la castaña, lejos de molestarla o incomodarla, más bien le encantaba. La animaba enormemente el poder domir con Kaede en su primera noche viviendo juntas.

─ ¿De qué lado quieres dormir, príncipe? ─ dice Sara dando saltos en la cama.

─ S-Sara, no creo que me debas llamar así ─ dice Kaede bastante sonrojada y temiendo que de ese modo se le fuera a quedar la cara de manera permanente, y es que ya llevaba toda la tarde así.

─ Oh, supongo que tienes razón... ¿Te parece bien si entonces te llamo Kaede-chan?

─ C-creo que así es mejor ─ Kaede retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo, cuando Sara las toma y la acerca a la cama.

─ ¡Estoy emocionadísima! ¡Voy a dormir con el príncipe... quiero decir con Kaede-chan, la que me salvó de ser mordido por aquella bestia gigante de cuatro patas...

─ Que el perro sólo quería jugar, y además no era tan grande.

─ Se nota que eres bastante modesta, Kaede-chan. De verdad será grandioso que te quedes a vivir aquí.

─ ¿E-estás segura de que no seré una molestia si me quedo de manera permanente, Sara? ─ dice Kaede con un tono de obvia inseguridad.

─ En absoluto. Si más bien es para mí como un sueño hecho realidad ─ confiesa Sara sin soltar las manos de Kaede ─. Esta mañana lloraba cuando me acordaba que no sabía quién eres ni dónde vivías, y hasta llegué a pensar que nunca más volvería a verte. Eso me hizo sentir muy triste, Kaede-chan ─ a la prima recién llegada le da un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo Sara ─. Desde un primer momento quedé totalmente enamorada, y ahora quiero estar a tu lado por siempre y para siempre. De pronto no sé cómo seguir si no estás a mi lado, Kaede-chan, y por eso quiero pedirte algo...

─ ¿Pedirme algo? ─ Kaede estaba cada vez más nerviosa y no entendía por qué ─ ¿Qué me vas a pedir?

─ Casémonos. Quiero que tú y yo nos casemos ─ Kaede adquiere el rojo más brillante y amplio que su rostro era capaz de exhibir ─. Te amo, Kaede-chan, y por eso quiero convertirme en tu esposa para así estar siempre a tu lado.

─ P-p-pe-pero... ¿Eso siquiera es posible? ─ objeta Kaede, deteniendo las divagaciones de su prima ─ Somos muy pequeñas todavía, y por mucho que nos queramos, no creo que sea posible que nos casemos.

─ ¡Pero de todos modos nos casaremos, eso ya está decidido! ─ sentencia Sara con contundencia ─ Que venga la policía, los bomberos, los caballeros de todos los reinos del mundo, la Cruz Roja o hasta los Boys Scouts a detenernos, pero igual nada ni nadie nos va a separar, Kaede-chan. Ahora que te tengo, no quiero que venga nadie a separarnos.

─ Sara... ─ Kaede no sabía qué decir exactamente. Lo único que tenía claro era que su corazón latía con fuerza al oír la determinación de su prima, y le hacía sentir igualmente inspirada ─ Ya veo... Eres muy valiente, Sara. Mucho más que yo...

─ No digas eso, Kaede-chan ─ intenta animar Sara nuevamente ─. Fuiste tú quien me ayudó cuando tenía miedo. Tú eres el príncipe gendarme que me hizo sentir protegida.

─ Y-yo... Sara...

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Kaede-chan?

─ Pero Sara, aunque te dijera que sí, ¿cómo y dónde podríamos casarnos?

─ Detalles menores. Sé de alguien que nos puede ayudar para que nos casemos sin problemas, y así estaremos juntas para siempre.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Realmente podríamos casarnos? ─ Kaede estaba sorprendida, y a la vez también estaba feliz de oír aquello ─ ¿Cómo?

─ Ya lo verás, Kaede-chan. Te amo ─ dice Sara antes de abrazar con fuerza a Kaede, y ésta le devuelve el gesto durante un buen rato antes de que ambas se decidieran a acostarse para dormir.

* * *

 **Una semana después**

─ ...Y ahora, luego de dar todo el sermón que suelen dar en las misas, ha llegado el momento de las preguntas ─ dice Mai con una toga blanca que le quedaba inmensa (porque en realidad era un camisón de su madre) ─. Kitajima Sara, ¿aceptas a Kitajima Kaede como tu esposa y hacerle compañía siempre, y estar allí para ella en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la abundancia y el hambre, hasta que la muerte las separe?

─ Y hasta más allá de la muerte si es posible ─ responde Sara usando un plástico viejo de embalaje a modo de velo.

─ Kitajima Kaede, ¿aceptas casarte con Kitajima Sara para ser su príncipe valiente en todo momento y bajo cualquier circunstancia, y ser capaz de protegerla de todo temor o inseguridad para a cambio darle amor y compañía? ─ dice Mai habiendo cambiado la pregunta al modo en que Sara le había pedido antes de la boda.

─ Acepto ─ responde Kaede sin darle muchas vueltas. Bajo ningún concepto permitiría que Sara se sintiera triste y tenga miedo a nada.

─ Si alguien de los presentes está en contra de esta sagrada unión entre estas dos almas, que hable ahora o cierre el hocico para siempre ─ lo único que se oye es a uno de los niños del vecindario estornudar, y Mai continúa ─. Pues en virtud a la sacra potestad que me fue conferida por los artículos milenarios, el emperador Freezer y el anillo de Sauron, las declaro casadas en matrimonio. Pueden besarse, pero no de manera cursi, que aquí sólo hay niños tontos ─ Mai señala a la audiencia, consistente únicamente en los niños del vecindario que miraron enfadados a Mai.

Era el momento justo, y Kaede le quita el velo de embalaje de la cara a Sara para luego juntas sus labios con los de ella. Varios niños y niñas reaccionaron a ese encuentro con un fuerte "Eeew", a lo que Mai suspira, sabiendo que eso iba a pasar. Al fondo se veía a una niña atolondrada pelirroja de coletas llorando a moco suelto, diciendo que también ella quería casarse de ese modo, aunque sólo una rubia con listones rojos la toma en cuenta y le presta un pañuelo para que se sonara. Y en cuanto a Kaede y Sara, ya estando casadas por la chica más confiable de toda la zona, se sentían bastante felices, e incluso Kaede se sentía bastante menos nerviosa de lo que esperaba ante tantos niños presentes en la boda.

─ ¡Lo hemos hecho! ¡Nos hemos casado, Kaede-chan! ─ Sara da continuos saltos de alegría mientras tras ella habían varias niñas esperando el manojo de florecillas que la castaña había improvisado como su ramo ─ Ahora estaremos juntas y nadie se atreverá a separarnos. Me siento como en un sueño.

─ Pero no es un sueño, Sara. Nos hemos casado ─ Kaede esbozaba una sonrisa que no era capaz de disimular aunque quisiera ─. Confieso que nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien como ahora. Me hace muy feliz estar así a tu lado...

─ Todo eso suena bastante bonito, pero es hora de que Sara tire el ramo, que las demás niñas quieren recibirlo para ser las siguientes en casarse ─ advierte Mai señalando con la mano al grupo mencionado.

─ ¡A mí, Sara-san! ¡Lánzamelo a mí! ─ dice la pelirroja atolondrada que momentos antes estaba llorando.

─ ¡De acuerdo, Nanami-chan! ¡Ahí va! ─ Sara le da la espalda al grupo de niñas y lanza con fuerza el ramo, esperando que Nanami lo atrapara ─ ¿Ya lo atrapaste...? ¿Eh?

El problema era que Sara había lanzado el ramo con demasiada fuerza, y ninguna de las niñas (incluyendo a Nanami) fue capaz de atraparlo. El ramo fue tan lejos que terminó cayendo accidentalmente en manos de una niña rubia de cabello ondulado y gesto un poco bravucón que estaba sentada muy aparte del resto de los niños. Es de destacar que todas las niñas que sí intentaron capturar el ramo se llevaron una gran decepción.

─ Vaya, pues parece que Reo consiguió tener el ramo ─ observa Mai.

─ ¿Esa es la chica que me habías dicho que es tímida y no habla con nadie que seas tú, Mai-chan? ─ dice Sara.

─ Sí, es ella.

A Sara le parecía bastante curioso todo ese detalle, pero al final lo que realmente le importaba es que ahora estaba definitivamente con aquel príncipe con el que toda princesa de los cuentos soñaría, y eso la hacía en ese momento, sin lugar a dudas, en la niña más feliz de todo el mundo. Ambas esposas infantiles se abrazan cariñosamente y se dan un beso de pico que a varios niños cercanos enterneció. Ahora era que esa maravillosa aventura, aquel cambio en la vida de la pequeña Sara, estaba apenas empezando, y estaba segura en su deseo de que ese cambio siguiese por el resto de su vida.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les ha pareció esta manera de abrir el 2019? ¿Ha sido cursilona, o les ha gustado en otros sentidos? ¿Qué les parece este regreso luego de algunos meses de ausencia? Ya saben que pueden dejar sus respuestas en el buzón de reviews, y hasta ahora es que me ocurre decir que celebremos que _Soulhunter_ hizo la traducción de la ruta de Kaede y Sara en Las Doncellas de Michael a principios de diciembre.

Hasta otra


End file.
